Computer system client-operated financial transactions fall into two primary categories: 1) cash withdrawals, such as those from an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), and 2) credit card cash advances (CCCA). In the first scenario, cash withdrawals are the method for obtaining money, and this transaction is debited against the customer's bank account. If enough money is available in the customer's account the transaction will be approved, otherwise, the transaction is rejected. Industry statistics indicate that most customers have a limited amount of money on hand in their account, and ATM's will only allow the withdrawal of a certain money limit each day. Additionally, ATM's require sizeable space for operation, restrictions exist on the credit and debit cards used for operation, the operation and maintenance of ATM's are expensive, including "cash restocking" regularly, and ATM's do not provide any management information with regard to direct marketing and other promotional activities.
Credit card cash advance (CCCA) operations, however, allow the customer to advance, as opposed to withdraw, cash against their available line of credit on their credit card. The number of transactions per day are not limited and the money received is strictly dependent on the customers available line of credit and the allowable limit by the location. CCCA primarily use preprinted checks, as opposed to a receipt, printed with the customer's credit card number, and signed by the customer as receipt for the money received.
Both of the above described financial transaction system are typically comprised of centralized computer systems in one location that control all the available locations. In other words, when the central computer system is inoperative, it affects all remote locations. This centralized computer approach is not uncommon for transaction oriented services; however, its undesirable limitations are solved by the instant invention. The Credit Card Cash Advance (CCCA) market is not widely understood by either the consumers who use credit cards for cash advances or the establishments which support these transactions for their customers. Currently there are two primary markets for CCCA 1) the gambling and leisure industry, and 2) the "over-the-counter" public money. Additional markets that could be expanded include: hotels, government agencies, airports, universities, and any other high-traffic public locations where people may need immediate cash. Market research indicates that this expanded market could sustain $100 million a year in fee revenue while the two primary market areas in the United States currently sustain over $200 million a year in fee revenue.
In the United States, the CCCA market place is extremely limited and is primarily controlled by two companies. The first and major company operates a computerized check cashing system that includes check authorization resources and telecommunication billing sources; the second company is primarily concerned with controlling the disbursing of "over-the-counter" public money through electronic funds transfer.
The major company services the gaming and leisure industry where the principal form of money exchange is cash. Therefore, the cash advance system must be quick, convenient and accurate. The current cash advance systems used by the "casinos" appear to be operated and controlled by more than one computer system. However, in reality, all systems are owned by the same company and use the same computer system. Therefore, when one customer location becomes inoperative so do all other customer locations. This centralized computer approach is not uncommon for transactions oriented services and its undesirable limitations is one of the problems together with logistics problems that are solved by the instant invention.
The ATM has made it easier for banks and financial institutions to satisfy their customer's needs for fast and convenient withdrawals. The ATM service provider receives a percentage of the transaction fee that is charged by the ATM device. When comparing the utility of ATM's versus CCCA, it is well to remember that ATM's facilitate a withdrawal transaction and not a cash advance. Therefore, the number of transactions are limited as well as the amount of money received which in turns, limits the benefits received by the customer.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,682 issued to Higashiyama, et al on 29 Dec. 1992 is considered related. This patent discloses a method and structure for processing and clearing checks in a timely manner. A check recipient utilizes hardware and software to gather data from a check and then process the check. The hardware includes a reader for reading the Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) printed on the check, and means for associating this data with information pertaining to the transaction. This information is combined in a data record which is stored for future batch data transmission to a clearing house or the issuing bank. The invention also provide means for determining if the check information of a particular check is to be communicated in real time or in the batch mode.